


Green Eyed Monster

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1mw: august rush [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin is jealous</p><p>1_million_words: August Rush<br/>Mission Insane: Hurt/Comfort table: distrust</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Monster

Danny knew he was in trouble the minute he walked in the door when he saw Chin glaring at him from where he was sitting.

"Chin. What's up?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Care to explain this," Chin said handing his phone over.

Danny looked at what Chin was showing him and swore, "I'm going to kill him," under his breath. "I was showing them pictures of Grace. It was completely innocent, Behati was asking about Grace and called everyone over to see the pictures."

"That's what I tried to tell him," Kono said coming out of the kitchen. "And now that you're here I'm going to go," she added grabbing her bag and heading to the door. "Go easy on him Danny, the green eyed monster is an unfamiliar beast for him."

Danny just waved to her as she walked out the door then turned back to Chin. To confront his lover. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Chin answered.

"Then what the hell is this jealousy about?"

"Pictures of my lover surrounded by beautiful women, not a good enough reason."

"You know Steve was just trying to stir up trouble sending that picture out," Danny pointed out as he sat on the arm of the chair Chin was sitting in. getting in his lovers space much the same way he got in Steve's when it was important.

"It worked," Chin stated. 

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Danny asked as he leaned down to kiss Chin, not put off by his lovers attempt to stay mad at him. "How about a nice massage after a hot shower together?"

"What kind of massage?" 

Danny smiled. "A very private and personal one. Where I take my time and make sure you are very, very relaxed."

"What if I don't want to be relaxed?"

"By the time I'm finished with you, relaxed is the only state you will be in," Danny said as he stood up and held out a hand to Chin. He had just the way to show Chin how much he wanted him and not the models starting with a nice hot shower and ending with a very sated and satisfied lover.

 


End file.
